


Serendipity

by kiwik_23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, I dont really know what im doing, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Komi Haruki, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwik_23/pseuds/kiwik_23
Summary: [ˌserənˈdipədē]NOUNThe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, but I've been reading a ton of really good omegaverse Haikyu fics and I decided to add my contribution.

It had been a year since Keiji met Bokuto. He remembered the first time he had walked into the volleyball gym and seen the boy with crazy hair. He remembered the first time he had tossed a ball to his captain. The first "Hey, hey, hey!" The first game. The first 'emo mode.' The first time he had sat with Bokuto at lunch. The first time he and the spiker had walked home together. Keiji remembered the day he realized he had a crush on his captain, and the first time they had kissed. The setter remembered a lot of good things, but of course he would never forget the bad things.  
A full year had gone by since the black haired boy had set foot in the gym, and it almost seemed like nothing had changed. It almost felt like nothing was different, like Keiji could walk through the large doors the same innocent way he had a year ago. But the omega and this gym had seen one too many experiences. Honestly though, he didn't want to go back.  
Keiji had changed, but maybe it was for the better. 

* * *

One Year Ago

Keiji was nervous. It was the first day of volleyball practice and he was walking into a room full of new people. Not only new people, but probably mostly alphas. In middle school people had frowned upon omegas playing sports with alphas and betas, and Keiji knew that the discrimination would only get worse. Sometimes teams would even attack their own players because of their ‘weak’ secondary. The omega shuddered at the thought, but he wasn’t going to stop playing just because he was afraid. Keiji tugged on the strap of his bag as the gym came into view. He gulped and kept walking. It was just volleyball practice. Plus he had heard that Fukurodani was in need of players so they couldn’t really reject him. The black haired boy stopped in front of the doors to the large building. He took a deep breath and pushed open the large doors.  
Keiji had prepared himself to walk into a room full of hostile teenage boys, but once he stepped inside his fears were immediately put to rest. On the floor an obviously tall boy was laying curled up while most of his teammates face palmed. However one brunette boy poked the strange man on the ground while another tried to stifle his laughter and shook his head.  
Keiji raised an eyebrow. The Fukurodani volleyball club really was less intimidating than he had imagined.  
“Ah! A newbie!”  
The first year looked up from the previously mentioned spectacle to see the brunette pointing at him. Keiji swallowed. There wasn’t anything to be afraid of.  
The black haired boy figured an introduction would be a good place to start. “Hello. I’m Akaashi Keiji. This is the place for volleyball tryouts, right?”  
One of the boys who had rubbing his face answered. “Hi Akaashi. You’re in the right place.”  
It looked like he had wanted to say more, but the short brunette from before interrupted.  
“Hi Akaashi! I’m Komi Haruki!” He said walking towards Keiji and holding out a hand. “And don’t worry about tryouts, you’re the only one who signed up and we need another player.”  
The black haired boy nodded. “Ah. I see. It’s nice to meet you Komi-san.”  
Komi giggled at that. “I like you already!”  
The rest of the small team gathered around and introduced themselves. All of them were older than Keiji, two third years and five second years. Tatsuki Washio and Sarukui Yamato had been first and then Konoha Akinori who had told Keiji to just call him Akinori. Once those three had finished their introductions, the boy who had laying on the floor joined the team. The next person to talk however was a third year with longish blonde hair that fell messily over an undercut.  
“I’m Okada Kiyoshi, but Kiyoshi is fine,” He said brushing a stray hair out of his eyes. “I’m your captain. It’s good to have you.”  
“Thank you.”  
Okada nodded and continued. “This is Fujita Ryoji,” He pointed to a boy with curly teal hair. “He’s the vice-captain, and so that you know and Komi doesn’t go telling you the whole three hour long story, he’s my omega.”  
Keiji smiled at that. He wasn’t the only omega and he had someone to talk to if he needed it. Fujita smiled back knowing how the younger boy was feeling.  
Now only one unnamed boy remained. He had black and white spiky hair and he was tall. Not enormous, but still taller than Keiji. He had obvious muscles that the first year hadn’t seen when he was curled in a ball on the floor. He held out a hand and smiled.  
“I’m Bokuto! I’m the ace!” Okada smacked Bokuto’s arm at his ace comment. The taller boy just pouted at the captain. “Meanie. Anyway, what do you play Akaashi?”  
Keiji tilted his head. “Well, I like to play setter, but if you already have a setter I can try to play pretty much anything.”  
Bokuto lit up at the word ‘setter.’ “We need a setter actually!”  
“Ah good. I’m not too good at the other positions anyway.” The omega sighed in relief. Setter was his favorite. It was what he had practiced, and sure he could play spiker or middle blocker, but he certainly wasn’t as good at it as he was at setter.  
Bokuto continued to ask questions and the rest of the second years joined him. There really hadn’t been anything to worry about after all. Fukurodani was definitely going to be better than middle school. 

***

Okada had decided to turn ‘tryouts’ into a scrimmage since their coach couldn’t be there that day anyway. Keiji had been put on a team with Bokuto and Konoha who were both spikers, and Komi who was a libero. The other team was Okada, the ace, Sarukui a spiker, Washio, a middle blocker, and Fujita who was playing setter but could play pretty much anything.  
So far Okada’s team was winning 9-8, but it was still early in the game. Keiji hadn’t tossed to Bokuto yet because there hadn’t been an opening, but he was curious to see why the spiky haired boy thought he was the ace.  
The ball went flying over the net after Sarukui hit it, but Komi saved it and sent it to Keiji. As the ball fell, the first year looked around to see who would be a good choice. Since the omega hadn’t tossed to Bokuto yet, most of the other team’s blockers were on Konoha anticipating a toss. When the setter checked Bokuto’s side however, it was pretty much clear. Bokuto it is.  
As the ball touched Keiji’s fingertips, he called for Bokuto and sent it to the left. He watched as the spiky haired alpha jumped to meet the ball with a smile. He easily smacked it down. The ball hit the other side with a loud slam, and it looked like the ball had been deflated from the impact.  
Now Keiji understood why the alpha thought he was the ace.  
The golden eyed boy landed and pumped his fists in the air. “Hey, hey, hey!”  
Okada closed his eyes and sighed. “There it is.”  
Bokuto bounded over to the setter and planted his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Akaashi that was awesome!”  
Keiji grinned. He’d never been told that before.  
“Let’s do it again!”  
“Of course, Bokuto-san.”

***

This gym didn’t seem to be any bigger than Fukurodani’s. Nekoma’s gym looked the same except for the players inside. Speaking of players, the most noticeable one was a tall boy with crazy black hair dragging a boy holding a video game by the collar of his shirt. Keiji mentally laughed at the sight- it kind of reminded him of having to drag Bokuto out the gym once practice was over.  
A loud shout of “BROOOOOOOOOO!” brought Keiji out of this thoughts.  
The boy who had been dragging the pudding haired boy dropped his friend.  
“BROOOOOOOOOO!”  
Keiji’s jaw dropped slightly as he watched Bokuto drop his things and run to chest bump his friend. He knew that the spiky haired boy was a dork, but not that dorky. The setter looked down at pudding head who was staring with just as much confusion. Eventually his golden brown eyes met Keiji’s and both boys shrugged.  
The rest of Fukurodani ignored the scene and started preparing for the practice match. The omega shook his head and walked over to do the same. But he never really got the chance. He made it halfway over to his team before his name got called in the same way Bokuto had called his friend.  
“AKAAAAASHIIIIIIIII!”  
The named boy turned toward the sound and raised his eyebrows. The black and white haired boy gestured for Keiji to join him. The omega sighed and walked over to join the second year.  
“What is it Bokuto-san.”  
The spiker grinned and placed a hand on the crazy haired boy’s shoulder. “This is Kuroo. He’s a middle blocker. I wanted to introduce him to you.”  
The setter couldn’t help it. He smiled back at Bokuto. The spiker had wanted to introduce him to his friend. He wasn’t embarrassed about having an omega setter like his previous team had been.  
Bokuto kept talking. “Kuroo, this is Akaashi, my amazing setter.”  
Unconsciously, the alpha wrapped an arm around Keiji and pulled him closer. Kuroo noticed and his eyes gleamed evilly.  
“Ah yes. The infamous Akaashi. I’ve heard lots about you.”  
That intrigued the setter. Had Bokuto really told Kuroo about him? As Keiji was thinking, however, Fukurodani’s spiker lunged forward and covered the middle blocker’s mouth. Kuroo continued talking, making hand gestures to help the omega understand.  
Luckily for Bokuto, the pudding haired boy from before appeared and grabbed one of the tall boys arms. “Leave Bokuto-san alone Kuroo.”  
The smaller boy started dragging Kuroo away without looking up from his game.  
“Noooooo.”  
“Yesssssss.”  
Video game boy looked up to Keiji. “Sorry about him. He’s extremely aggravating.” He started walking again, and then stopped. “I’m Kenma by the way.”  
“Akaashi Keiji. And don’t worry. I’ve got an aggravating one too.” The setter hiked a thumb in Bokuto’s direction.  
“Hey!”

***

It was the end of the second set and Nekoma had already won the first. Not by much, Fukurodani had only lost 23 to 25. Even so, Bokuto seemed… down. He was obviously trying not to show it, but Keiji could tell something was wrong. When the spiker got the ball and got blocked he got worse. When he didn’t get the ball, he got worse. Unfortunately, Keiji couldn’t promise that if he tossed to Bokuto he wouldn’t get blocked.  
The setter mentally shrugged. He might as well try tossing to the black and white haired boy one more time.  
Nope. Damn, Kuroo was good.  
The wing spiker turned his back on Keiji and threw an arm out behind himself.  
“Akaashi, don’t toss to me anymore.”  
Okada groaned and dragged a hand down his face. “Not again.”  
The first year leaned towards Fujita. “He’s kidding right?”  
The teal haired omega shook his head. “Nope. He’s serious. Don’t toss to him unless he calls for it.”  
Keiji made a face. “… Okay.”  
Still unsure, the omega wrung his hands. “Alright Bokuto-san. I won’t toss to you anymore.”  
For the next five minutes Bokuto sulked around in the back row. He pouted but he never called for the ball. Frankly, Keiji was getting irritated. Okada couldn’t keep pounding the ball down. He was obviously tired and every spike got weaker. Fukurodani only needed one more point, but Keiji wasn’t sure if their captain would be able to score it. Looking around at his teams exhausted faces, he made up his mind. Whether or not Bokuto called for the ball, he was getting it.  
When the ball fell into Keiji’s hands again, he ignored the calls of his other teammates and focused on Bokuto in the back row.  
“Bokuto-san!”  
The named boy looked up from his feet just in time to see the ball flying towards him. His golden eyes widened and Keiji saw whatever had fogged them up leave. The rest of the team stopped what they were doing and watched as the spiky haired boy jumped to meet the volleyball in the air. Bokuto’s hand connected with the ball and sent it flying. Everyone, including Nekoma, stood stock still, jaws dropped, watching as the ball smacked down on the other side of the net. No one moved, they just stared at the spot where the ball had landed.  
Except for Keiji and Bokuto.  
Both boys stared at each other with huge smiles on their faces. And then Bokuto shouted. The alpha grabbed the omega in a hug. The setter wrapped his arms around the spiker as well and laughed. The black and white haired boy pulled away and held Keiji at arm’s length.  
“Thank you.” Obvious relief showed on Bokuto’s face, making Keiji think that maybe Bokuto wasn’t just thanking him for the toss. It looked like maybe he was thanking him for trusting him with the last toss.  
“Of course Bokuto-san.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading and leaving kudos. Sorry about taking forever to update, it took a lot longer than I expected. Anyway, chapter two!

Friends weren’t really Keiji’s strongpoint. In wasn’t like he got nervous talking to people, or he was afraid, he just didn’t really enjoy social interaction all that much. The first year had been sitting alone in the library during lunch since middle school. Students weren’t really allowed to eat in the library, but Keiji had made friends with the librarian early on, and she let him sit in his usual spot during his lunch wave.  
Keiji quietly walked towards the library carrying his lunch and his bag. He didn’t notice that someone was behind him until a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Bokuto’s smiling face.  
“Hey Akaashi! Where’re you going?” The older boy asked walking next to Keiji.  
“Hi Bokuto-san. I’m going to the library.”  
The named boy frowned and scrunched his face. “Why? Isn’t this your lunch wave too? You can’t eat in the library.”  
The setter hummed. “Yeah, it’s my lunch wave. But the librarian lets me eat in there.”  
“She lets you eat in there? That’s so cool!” Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Do you think she’d let me eat in there too?”  
Keiji tilted his head. “Yeah, she’d probably let you. Why would you want to though?”  
The older boy gave the younger a confused look. “Because you’re eating in there of course.”  
A blush tinted Keiji’s cheeks, and he really hoped that Bokuto didn’t see. The spiker stopped walking and waved a hand towards the tables.  
“Wait here for a second, let me grab my stuff.”  
Once the second year was gone, Keiji groaned and shoved his face in his hands. He couldn’t ruin this relationship. Bokuto was just really nice. He didn’t have any interest in Keiji. And Keiji didn’t like him either. Only as a friend.  
By the time Bokuto came running back, the younger boy had managed to return his face to its normal color.  
“Alright, let’s go!” The spiker said, happily bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
The duo successfully infiltrated the library as Bokuto had called it. The alpha was a bit too excited to be eating in the library. Keiji led the older boy back to his normal corner. There was a low table and cushions on the floor, perfect for studying, or in their case having lunch. Keiji put his things down and got comfortable on one side of the table while Bokuto did the same on the other.  
“It so quiet in here.” The black and white haired boy whispered.  
Keiji laughed and rolled his eyes. “Have you never been in a library before?”  
“I have, just not by choice.”  
The younger boy practically dropped his food. “How do you survive?”  
Bokuto chuckled. “I don’t like to read, but I’m guessing you do.”  
The first year frantically nodded. “I love to read. And write too.”  
The older boy hummed. “So, is that what you want to be? An author?”  
“Well, yeah. But my writing isn’t really that good.” Keiji blushed.  
“Show it to me sometime. If it’s yours, I know it’ll be good.”  
Keiji probably resembled a tomato. “Um, sure.”  
All Bokuto had done was ask to read some of the first years writing, and he was blushing so much he was resembling fruits. Internally, Keiji shook his head. He didn’t have a crush on his friend. 

***

The volleyball team had gone for a run before practice started because Coach Yamiji was late again. Probably because Nekomata had decided to treat him to a drink again. The boys were just starting, rounding a corner towards the soccer fields when they bumped into the boy’s soccer team. Keiji figured they would just continue, but everyone stopped and Ryoji hid behind Kiyoshi.  
The soccer team all had smirks on their faces when they realized that they had run into the volleyball team. Keiji had a feeling he knew what was happening. By the way Ryoji was hiding, and the fact that the rest of the team was trying to discreetly shove Keiji behind them, something had happened with this team before.  
“Aw, come on now Kiyoshi. We just want to have some fun.” A big alpha stepped forward. He was tall, but Kiyoshi was still taller.  
“Listen. We don’t need any trouble. We’re practicing. Just leave us alone.”  
While the volleyball captain tried to reason with the other boy, Keiji stepped behind his friends and peered over their shoulders.  
That was a mistake.  
“You’ve got a new one,” the other captain noticed. “Oh, a pretty omega. I’ll take him.”  
And before anyone could react, Keiji was grabbed and pulled over to the soccer team, and their captain was holding his face.  
The first year glanced back to his team. Bokuto looked like a rabid dog, but Komi and Akinori had managed to hold him down.  
“Please let me go.” The setter tried, ignoring the panic swelling in his chest.  
The bigger guy grinned. “Nah. I think I like you. Maybe we’ll keep you.”  
That was it. The omega’s straight face disappeared as panic exploded inside him. He went limp and his eyes squeezed shut. Then suddenly Keiji was being pulled again. Arms wrapped around him and he heard growling and shouting, but he kept his eyes closed. He knew he needed to calm down and that his panicking was pointless, the danger was gone. But no matter how much he told himself that, he didn’t believe it. Keiji had fallen back to where he had been a year ago.  
A new pair of arms grabbed him away from the other person. The first year hit a new chest, and a new scent filled his foggy mind. Alpha. He knew who was holding him. He knew Bokuto wouldn’t let him go.

***

Ever since earlier, Bokuto had been overly clingy and protective. More than normal. Sure, Keiji might’ve had a minor panic attack, but he had dealt with plenty on his one. Plus Bokuto didn’t have a claim on the first year.  
It wasn’t like Keiji was Bokuto’s omega.  
But even so, the second year insisted on walking the younger boy home so that it didn’t happen again. The duo was walking down the sidewalk, Bokuto keeping up a constant flow of questions and conversations. The omega had to admit that he liked it. He liked the attention and the fact that the spiker looked genuinely interested in his answers, even to the dumbest questions. As they got closer to their destination however, Bokuto went quiet. He looked deep in concentration, but Keiji couldn’t help but ask.  
“Is something wrong, Bokuto-san?”  
The named boy shook his head and looked up. “Ah! No, nothing’s wrong. I was just wondering…”  
The younger of the two raised an eyebrow. “Wondering…?”  
“You freaked out earlier. I was just wondering why? Like if there was something that made you react that way…” Bokuto babbled. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me anything, I was just curious, and it’s kinda rude of me to ask that…”  
Keiji gave the other boy a small smile. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. But I’m not sure that I want to talk about it yet.”  
The spiker smiled back. “Okay. Just talk to me if you want to. Trust me, I’ll understand.”  
“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”  
“Of course, Akaashi.”  
Well ####. Never mind what Keiji had said earlier. He definitely had a crush on Bokuto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took waaay longer than I wanted it to! I had parts of this written but I didn't have time to edit it and then I got like 3 million projects and essays to do before break... plus, Jonghyun passed away on the 18th. I haven't been a SHINee fan for as long as others, but they all inspired me, especially Jonghyun. He was so strong through it all and I really do hope that people remember him as someone who inspired others through music and not just another suicide statistic.  
> Anyway, on a happier note, I finally finished this chapter. Its still kind of a work in progress, but I wanted to get something up before Christmas.  
> And again, thanks for all the comments and kudos! They make my day!

Eating together in the library had become a habit for the two boys. Most of the time they did homework together. Well technically, Keiji forced Bokuto to do his homework and still ended up doing parts of it for the older boy.  
Bokuto’s friends tried to convince him to come hang out with them again, but he refused every time. The younger boy had noticed that they would talk about him behind his back, saying things like, “Bokuto has good taste. That little omega of his sure is pretty,” or “Maybe Bokuto will share him with us when he’s done.”  
Keiji had gotten pretty good at ignoring them, but that didn’t make what they said any better. The omega hadn’t told his older friend about it, but he was pretty sure that he already knew. Bokuto had continued walking him home, and he usually stayed for dinner or slept over. It didn’t really matter if he knew or not though. The first year had a volleyball team full of pretty much all alphas to protect him.  
Speaking of volleyball teams, it had been three months since the first day of practice. For some reason, after the incident with the soccer team, Keiji’s friends had started calling him “the baby.” Of course, the team was calling Kiyoshi and Ryota mom and dad as well. The first year didn’t mind. He’d never really gotten a nickname before. Volleyball had become a sanctuary of sorts for Keiji. Whenever something happened or he just got bored, he would think about practice. He used to dread having to go practice, but that had changed. He was finally starting to have something to look forward to.  
Keiji smiled down at his paper. Maybe things really were starting to turn around.  
Bokuto’s voice broke his train of thought. “Akaashi, I’m bored.”  
The omega tilted his head and sighed. “Be bored later. Do your homework now.”  
The alpha groaned and fell backwards on the library floor like a starfish. “I don’t want to.”  
Keiji  
The older boy hummed. “Tell me about your family.”  
Keiji dragged his hand down his face. “Bokuto-san, you’ve already met my family.”  
He pouted. “Ugh.”  
“Then, tell me about your family.” The Keiji said rolling his eyes.  
“Okay!” Suddenly Bokuto was propped upright and grinning. “I have two sisters. Misora, she’s four, and Emiko, she just turned twenty.”  
“What are they like?”  
“Hmm. Well Misora’s actually really into volleyball. She used to come to all of our games in middle school, but she’s going to preschool now.” The alpha said.  
The black haired boy smiled. “She sounds really sweet.”  
“She is. I bet she’d like you a lot.”  
“And Emiko?” The omega asked smiling.  
“Em wants to be a dancer. She’s really good. She’s going to college in America though, so we don’t really see her a lot.”  
“Oh. That sucks. She sounds cool though.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey, Bokuto-san?”  
The boy hummed.  
“When’s your birthday?”  
The older boy raised his eyebrows. “It was September twentieth.”  
Keiji scrunched up his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
He shrugged. “We didn’t know each other that well and I didn’t want you to feel obligated to get me something.”  
“Oh. Well, I’ll remember it for next year.” The omega said.  
Bokuto grinned. “When’s yours?”  
The first year knitted his eyebrows together. “Um… what’s today?”  
“December fourth.”  
Keiji blinked in surprise. “Then, my birthday’s tomorrow.”  
Bokuto’s jaw dropped and he threw his hands up in the air. “How did you not know that tomorrow was your birthday? How do you forget something like that?”  
The omega shrugged. “I do it a lot actually. One year I completely forgot, so when I woke up and walked downstairs and saw presents on the table, I actually asked my mother if Christmas had come early.”  
***  
“Bokuto-san, it’s snowing, and you’re wearing shorts. It’s just going to get colder. Let’s go.”  
The named boy pouted and put the ball he was holding in the bin. “I’m coming.”  
Keiji watched as his senpai begrudgingly packed up his things and put on his coat. Though, the coat wouldn’t really help his legs.  
As the black and white haired boy made his way to the door, the first year shook his head. “Shorts? In December?”  
Bokuto nodded.  
“When you freeze, don’t come crying to me.”  
“Well, technically, I wouldn’t be able to cry, since I’d be frozen so…”  
Keiji just smacked the older boys shoulder. “You know what I mean.”  
“Ouch!”  
The duo made their way outside, with Bokuto still complaining.  
“Oh, stop complaining. Our parents will be worried if we take too long.” The first year said, attempting to drag his friend along.  
“Well, yours might. My mom’s visiting my grandparents right now.”  
Keiji scrunched his nose. “Without you?”  
“Yeah. She and Sora are there for the month. And a couple days of January.” The alpha said, rubbing his arms.  
“So you’re alone for a whole month, Christmas, and the New Year?”  
“Yup. Sometimes Emiko visits me, but she’s busy.”  
Keiji shook his head in confusion. “Why doesn’t your mom bring you?”  
“Let’s just say I’m not my grandparent’s favorite. It’s easier for everyone if I just stay here.”  
The omega glared at the ground. What kind of grandparents don’t let their grandchild visit them? It wasn’t fair to Bokuto that he was alone for so long.  
Suddenly, a light went off in Keiji’s head.  
“Bokuto-san, stay with us.”  
The named boy stopped walking. “What?”  
The younger of the two turned to face him. “Stay with us while your mom and sister are gone. My parents love you. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”  
Bokuto’s eyes grew wide, and a smile replaced his previous frown. “Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
Then suddenly Keiji’s feet left the ground. Bokuto’s arms squeezed his waist. The omega giggled and wrapped his arms around Bokuto as well.  
“Thank you.” The older boy whispered into Keiji’s ear.  
“Of course, Bokuto-san.”  
*** (Koutarou’s POV)  
“Oh! You boys! You’re going to freeze out there.” A woman poked her head out the window of a brown wooden house. “Get in here.”  
Koutarou smiled at Akaashi. “Your mom is great.”  
“She is.” The omega smiled back.  
The second year loved Akaashi’s house. The outside had dark brown planks covering it and homemade stone steps that Akaashi’s dad was extremely proud of, leading up to the red front door.  
The front door led into what Akaashi’s mom, Ruka, called the ‘fancy room.’ It had an old white couch with worn out colored flowers covering it and a large brown leather chair in the corner. Koutarou smiled as he walked in, seeing the candy canes decorating the fireplace.  
He followed Akaashi into the kitchen, placing his bag down next to the younger boys.  
“Hi Koutarou. It’s nice to see you again.”  
The named boy turned to see Akaashi’s dad cleaning his glasses. “Hi Shichiro-san.”  
“Shorts in winter. I used to do that too.” The man smiled.  
Koutarou grinned. “See, Akaashi, I’m not the only one.”  
The omega rolled his eyes and handed Koutarou a bowl. “Yeah, but my point was only idiots do it, and the two of you just proved it.”  
Shichiro feigned offense and dramatically gasped.  
“Yup. You’re definitely my son.” Another familiar voice said.  
Akaashi grinned and shot his mother finger guns.  
“Ruka-san! Don’t side with him!”  
***  
“Mom, Dad?”  
Both of them looked up from their dinners. “Yes?”  
“Can Bokuto stay with us for a while?”  
Ruka blinked. “Of course.”  
Akaashi nodded. “Like until after the New Year?”  
Shichiro shared a look with Ruka. “Yeah. Is something wrong?”  
“No, nothing’s wrong. Just my mom and my little sister are visiting my grandparents until after the New Year, so I’m alone.” Koutarou smiled.  
“And I invited him over.” The younger boy added.  
“Oh. Okay.” Ruka glanced at Akaashi. “You’re always welcome here Koutarou.”  
“Thank you, Ruka-san.”  
***  
The rest of dinner was mostly just Ruka and Shichiro shooting questioning glances at the two boys. Akaashi kept signaling for Koutarou to hurry up under the table. Eventually, they made it up to Akaashi’s room.  
The omega’s room was one of Koutarou’s favorites. It had light blue walls covered in quotes from various books, movies and songs. One whole wall was covered by overflowing bookshelves. A desk sat at the end of Akaashi’s bed, where he put his things down.  
He noticed Akaashi giving him side glances, but he didn’t comment. He had a feeling he knew what the omega wanted to say.  
Akaashi cleared his throat.  
“Bokuto-san, you know you can trust me right?”  
Called it.  
The second year nodded. “I know.”  
“And you know that you can tell me anything right?”  
“I know.”  
“Good.” Akaashi shot the older boy a smile. “Now, what song do you want to listen to?”  
Koutarou smirked. “Classical. And then some heavy metal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up before January.  
> Criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Sorry if it's a little rushed... I ended up re-writing it a bunch of times. Also, just in case the point of view switches get confusing, whenever Keiji's name is used, it's his POV, and whenever Koutarou's name is used, it's his.  
> Anyway, I'm really excited to write upcoming the upcoming chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!

Koutarou had never had a better December. He had never watched a consecutive twelve hours of Christmas movies before. Akaashi’s family was hardcore. When the ball dropped and December thirty first became January first, Koutarou had practically gone deaf. Akaashi, Ruka-san, and Shichiro-san had screamed for a solid five minutes.   
It was awesome. Everything was perfect.  
But all good things come to an end. Koutarou had returned to his house the day before, and it had never felt so lonely. Maybe that was because he finally had someone to spend the holidays with. The white washed walls of his house seemed to haunt him. The sparkling wooden floors glared up at him. The neatness of the whole place taunted the boy. Even the pictures of his family covering the walls blamed him.   
And the alpha couldn’t do anything to stop it. Because the house was right.  
If Koutarou wasn’t crazy, if he could just be normal, he wouldn’t have to go to his friend’s house for break. He would be able to stay with his own family.   
But the second year was crazy and unstable. This was what he deserved.   
Being alone.  
***  
Keiji watched as his breath fogged the cold air. Bokuto usually wasn’t this late, and it was freezing out. The first year pulled out his phone and sent the alpha a text. Keiji tapped his feet and waited for a response.   
Less than a minute later, it came, and the boy wondered why he hadn’t thought about texting his friend earlier.  
Bokuto: Hey I should’ve texted you earlier… im not feeling too good so im staying home today  
The omega sighed and texted back as he started walking to school. He’d be alone for the day.  
***  
Koutarou felt guilty for lying to Akaashi, but he figured it wasn’t technically a lie—he did feel pretty bad—and he figured saying he had a cold was better than telling the truth.   
Anything was better than telling the truth.   
Although, Koutarou had never had someone like Akaashi. Someone who would wonder where he was. And the omega wasn’t stupid, he wouldn’t be able to keep up his sickness ruse for as long as he needed to.   
But everything felt like it was crashing down around him. Koutarou deserved this—deserved to be alone. He was disgusting. He was crazy. He would never be able to support an omega if he couldn’t even support himself. He was useless.  
The alpha sprawled out on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He knew that he should eat, but he wasn’t hungry. Koutarou didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to do anything. He just wanted this to end.   
But he was stuck in a tunnel, and he couldn’t see the light at the end.   
***  
It had been a week. The rest of the team didn’t seem to be worried, they kept saying he was prone to random sickness and was out often. But Keiji had a feeling something was wrong. Bokuto had stopped texting in all capitals, and his responses progressively got shorter. All through Friday’s volleyball practice Keiji worried. The first year called Bokuto as soon as he could, but he didn’t an answer. The older boy hadn’t answered all day. The omega sighed. Bokuto was probably just sleeping.  
***  
It had been three hours since school ended, and Bokuto still hadn’t answered any of Keiji’s calls. No one could be sleeping for that long. The omega paced back and forth, watching as rain hit his window, and refreshing his messages.   
Akaashi: Bokuto-san? Are you alright?  
No response.   
But then, after another five refreshes…  
Bokuto: no  
Bokuto: i need help  
Suddenly, Keiji was sprinting down the icy street, death grip on his phone, letting the rain pour down on him. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help himself. Bokuto was in trouble, and all he could think about was helping him. The boy ignored his parent’s screams and the looks from his neighbors watching out their windows. He ignored the burning in his legs, the pain in his feet, and the lack of air in his lungs.   
He had to keep going.  
***  
Bokuto: i need help  
Koutarou didn’t know why he sent the text. He didn’t want Akaashi to know, but his mom and Sora were coming back a week later than usual, and the alpha didn’t want to be alone anymore. So he sent it.  
The second year lay on his bed—he had barely moved all week—and watched as the rain tapped on his window. Something was bubbling up inside him. A twist in his stomach, a lump in his throat.   
He groaned and shoved his palms into his eyes. It didn’t matter though. Tears still slipped past.  
***  
“Akaashi Keiji!” Ruka screamed. “Where on Earth do you think you’re going?”  
The named boy didn’t answer. He kept running, his parents following behind. When the white house finally came into view, the omega let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Keiji kept going, hearing his heart pound in his ears with each step.  
And finally, he hit the door.  
The boy fumbled with the handle but it was locked. Frantically, he lifted the door mat, checked around the steps, searched the left window sill, and then the right.   
The first year’s fingertips collided with the metal key, and he placed it in the door with shaking hands.   
“Keiji! What the hell are you doing?”   
The black haired boy spun around and faced his soaking wet parents.   
“Bokuto’s in trouble.” He said, and then pushed the door open.   
“Bokuto-san!”  
***  
The voice. The footsteps. Doors opening and closing. Akaashi had come.  
“Akaashi?” Koutarou muttered.  
“Bokuto-san, where are you?”   
The older boy mumbled, “In here.”  
Then the door opened, revealing a soaked-to-the-bone, panting, Akaashi Keiji.  
Suddenly, arms were around him, pulling him up, and Koutarou was enveloped in the scent of petrichor and waves crashing into sand. Akaashi smelled calm and safe, and the alpha never wanted him to leave. The younger boy whispered soft words, and pulled his friend closer to his body. When the tears stopped falling onto Koutarou’s cheeks, he pulled away from the omega and held him at arm’s length.   
“You came.”  
“Of course, idiot.” The omega smiled softly. “You should’ve called me sooner.”  
“Sorry.” Koutarou pulled Akaashi close again. “I didn’t want to lose you.”  
The black haired boy grunted into the taller boy’s shoulder. “Lose me?”  
The alpha squeezed him. “I didn’t want you to think I was crazy.”  
The omega tried to pull away, but Koutarou kept him locked in place. “You’re not crazy.”  
“The smallest thing can push me over the edge. Either I’m like this—“ The alpha let go of Akaashi and waved his arms around, “or I go off the walls and end up getting so drunk I can’t stand.”  
Akaashi’s eyes widened and he grabbed Koutarou’s hands. “Bipolar.”  
The taller boy stared down and nodded.   
And suddenly three pairs of arms were wrapped around him.   
“Oh, you poor baby.” A familiar voice whispered.   
“Ruka-san?”  
“We don’t think you’re crazy.”   
“Shichiro-san?”  
“And I wouldn’t leave you even if you were.” Akaashi whispered just loud enough for Koutarou to hear.   
Then, he saw it. Koutarou could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Criticism is welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha... procrastination is my specialty. This chapter is super short and I'm sorry if its a little rushed. Its kind of a filler chapter. Also, thank you so much for your comments!! I love reading them and I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story!

“R.”  
“Nope! You’ve got another leg now!”  
“Oh, shoot.” Koutarou smiled as he watched his little sister draw a leg on the stick figure. It was nice to finally have her back and be able to play with her and not have to worry about anything.  
A voice came from the kitchen. “Dinners ready you two!”  
“Coming!” The boy yelled back. “Come on Sora, it’s time to eat.”  
“Can we play after dinner too?” She asked, tugging on a strand of her black hair.  
“Yeah, we’ll play after.”  
“Okay!”  
The little girl grabbed her brother’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen where their mother was setting out plates. When she and Sora had first gotten back, Koutarou had ignored her, hating her for leaving him alone. But he knew it wasn’t entirely her fault.   
The boy grabbed utensils and helped his mother set the table while he thought.   
He knew that his grandparents forced his mother to visit them each year, threatening her with something that she had yet to tell Koutarou. He used to go with his family each year, he and Emiko would get presents and have a good time when they were little. It was the same for two more years after Misora was born. But, then their father passed away, and Emiko, who was seventeen at the time, had already been fighting with their grandparents for a while, and Koutarou was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder at thirteen.  
When Emiko turned eighteen, she moved away to America and stopped visiting. She only talked to Koutarou and Misora.   
Their grandparents didn’t mind not having her there anymore, in fact, they were glad. They hadn’t approved of her since she got her ears and nose pierced or since she came out as asexual. They called her a screw-up every chance they got, saying that she couldn’t be asexual because it was her job as an omega to have a mate and children.   
Koutarou had been simmering the whole time, angry at his grandparents for being so horrible towards his sister. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore and exploded, gaining an un-invitation for the next years visit.   
Koutarou’s mom had cried, endlessly apologizing for what the boy had to go through. She had told him that she didn’t care if he was bipolar or not and that it didn’t matter. She had told him that he was brave and strong for standing up for his sister.   
She had apologized for not being strong enough to stand up for him.   
But Koutarou wouldn’t let her stay with him. He told her to go, and he had called Emiko, asking if he could stay with her for Christmas and New Years. And for a couple years, that’s what had happened, Koutarou and Emiko in America, and their mom and Misora in Japan.   
The boy stopped ignoring his mother after a while, and ended up telling her about Akaashi and his parents. She had called them and thanked them for a solid thirty minutes. And she promised that no matter what, she wouldn’t be going back to visit his grandparents.   
So Koutarou forgave her.   
He wanted to be done with feeling guilty, and forgiving his mother, oddly enough, had helped a little. He still felt bad—and embarrassed—for having Akaashi take care of him, but the boy had insisted that he didn’t mind and that he didn’t care if Koutarou was bipolar or not.   
“Kou! What are you thinking about?”  
The named boy blinked and looked down at his sister who was tugging on the hem of his shirt.   
“Ah, nothing. Just you and friend.”  
Misora made a face. “I’m not nothing. And I doubt this ‘friend’ is nothing either.”  
Koutarou raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. “What are you suggesting little miss?”  
“Kou’s got a crush!” She giggled and sang. “Kou’s got a crush!”  
The boy shook his head and laughed with his sister. “Yeah, yeah.”  
***  
Koutarou: shangHAI anyway I need your help  
Emiko: shangHAi to you too nerd. How can I assist you?  
Koutarou: I have a crush  
Emiko: I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT ALL MY LIFE! I WANT A DESCRIPTION OF THIS PERSON NAME AGE GENDER (both of them) HAIRCOLOR EYECOLOR HEIGHT WEIGHT FAMILY’S NAMES AND PHONENUMBER  
Koutarou: I should not have told you  
Emiko: HAHA TOO LATE  
Koutarou: *sighs loudly* Akaashi Keiji, 16, male, omega, black, idk they go from like dark blue to green, nope, nope, nope and hell nope  
Emiko: Ooh he sounds cute and fine I’ll just internet stalk him later  
Koutarou: I’m regretting my life choices.  
Emiko: hahaha this ship is gonna SAIL  
Koutarou: Why the hell do you think I’m here asking you for advice  
Emiko: oh yeah right   
Emiko: Ask him out on a date and take him somewhere he likes or a place that’s special  
Koutarou: Yeah but like I can’t just walk up to him and be like “hey I like you a lot go out with me” that’s called how to get rejected 101  
Emiko: I’d watch that show plus coming from you people find shit like that endearing  
Koutarou: I’m feeling offended  
Emiko: You’ll live now if you’ll excuse me I must now take my leave you must tell me all about your date  
Koutarou: Yeah yeah  
Emiko: Dubaiii  
Koutarou: Dubaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where I promise myself that I won't wait two months to update... Anyway, I wanted to write a chapter with Emiko being the supportive older sister and this happened. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry about all the time skips, I wasn't really sure how to write it without them. Criticism is welcome! :)


End file.
